1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to garment hangers, and more particularly, to a garment hanger having an improved strap holder and sizing system assembly. The strap holder is configured to minimize the inadvertent removal of a strap therefrom. The sizing assembly is configured for the receipt of various different sizing systems, while maintaining an aesthetic appearance where no sizing system is utilized.
2. Background Art
The use of garment hangers for shipping and displaying garments is well known in the art. Garment hangers of this type are typically employed to retain shirts, blouses, jackets, as well as a number of different garments, typically garments for the upper torso.
In many instances, these garment hangers are applied to products at the garment manufacturing or shipping facility. Garments are typically shipped on garment hangers in shipping containers from the location of manufacture (often the far east) to locations throughout the world. While such garment hangers have greatly increased in popularity, there nevertheless exist enhancements which can be made to these garment hangers to improve their usability and reliability.
Current practices utilize a sizing system wherein the size of the garment is identified on the garment hanger. Typically, a sizer having identification thereon relative to the size of the garment (i.e., a number or indicia such as S, M, L, XL, among others) is attached to the garment hanger. Certain sizers require special tools to install and to remove. While it is desirable that sizers are strongly retained by the garment hanger to avoid children dislodging sizers as they pose a choking hazard. Additionally, typical sizers require a very specific structure on the garment hanger itself. As a result, each garment hanger requires a different and specific sizer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger which includes an improved sizing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sizing system which allows for the installation and removal of a sizer without the need for special tools. These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.